Game On: The Sorceror's Mushroom
Game On: The Sorceror's Mushroom 'is a 2014 role-playing game developed and published by GalaxySoft Inc. The game revolves around characters seeking the Sorceror's Mushroom, a mushroom that can grant the one who uses it immortality. This video game will be released on Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Story Plot 500 years ago, a war was waged between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Knothole Kingdom. Eventually, a great sorceror brought peace to the land with a mushroom. However, this mushroom still had age-old enemies fighting to this very day. Years later, a hero has moved into Toad Town/Station Square. You are recruited to stop a threat as great as a dictator. Which side will you choose, and will you survive it's events? Chapter 1: The Epic Begins Your family has moved into Toad Town, and you awake from your bed the next morning to find only a note and some items. The note reads: "''Dear (your name here) Your father and I have gone into town for a few things, and we'll be back later. There's some items on your dresser so you can head out and make some friends. Your droiPhone should be done charging, and it's downstairs. Hope you have an amazing first day here! ;) From, Mom" From here, you pick up the items on your dresser (Wallet, $2.30 Cash, Flashlight, 1985 Seasonal Avenue Key, Batteries, and Flash Drive), and then head downstairs to grab your droiPhone and its charger. You leave your house, and it's not long before you come across Toadbert fighting a Dread Bones. Seeing this, you wack the skeletal zombie with your flashlight. Chapter 2: Decisions, Goop, and Skeletons, Oh My! Chapter 3: UFO Written All Over Chapter 4: Combatants at the Ready Chapter 5: An Ice-Cold Mystery Chapter 6: Zombie Force Chapter 7: Reasearched Chapter 8: Tatanga's Return Chapter 9: The True Culprit Chapter 10: On a Sorceror Hunt Chapter 11: The Penultimate Union Chapter 12: In the Heat of the Battle Epilogue Characters Mushroom Kingdom Knothole Kingdom Items Items can be found in-game by either locating them in an area or earning them as a reward after fighting off enemies. They are sorted into 5 categories, each by function; Attack, Healing, Defense, Quest, and Other. Attack Items Healing Items Defense Items Quest Items Other Items Found in a Location Battle Reward Quests There are many quests in the worlds you travel through. Some people will give you side quests, others will give you quests to progress through the game. Major Quests Both Kingdoms *Moved In- Grab a few things from around the house before you begin your quest. **Assigned by: Mom. *First Fight- Battle an enemy for the first time. **Assigned by: Toadbert/Tails *Stick with It- Choose who you'll stay with. **Assigned by Tails *Unification- Convince your arch-enemies to help you defeat the Neo Sorceror. **Assigned by: Mario/Sonic *True Story- Win against the Neo Sorceror. **Assigned by: Sonic. Toad Town *'''Smart Shroom- Learn the Knowledge ability from Toadbert. *'Upgrader'- Upgrade your signature weapon. *'First Signs'- Find all the objects that aliens may have left. *'Combat Pit'- Enroll in the Combat Pit tourney. However, you must complete the below tasks. **'Warrior Hunt' 1/3- Deliver a new hook and some batteries to Lakiracer. (Lakister will join your team after this). **'Warrior Hunt '''2/3- Find all of the missing eggs around Yoshi's Island. (Yoshi Kid will join your team after this). **'Warrior Hunt''' 3/3- Fight off the Dry Zombones so Goombella can finish her report on Bone Dunes. (Goombella joins your team after this). *'Evidential Finds'- Help Toadbert solve the mystery of the weather's unusual change. *'The Bay after Today'- Find the Access Key to the Petunia Warehouse. *'Gone Ice Fishing'- Sail out to Outaway Island to find the mysterious castaway you met on the ship. *Hit Ocean Bottom- Fight off some Fish Folk and make it to the UFO crash site. *'Zombification by Storm-' Defend Mushroom Castle from Dry Zombones. *'Cured'- Locate the final ingredient for a cure to the goop's effects. *'Awesome, Everything Is'- Destroy the annoying (and hypnotizing) song that the Neo Sorceror is using. Trivia *Dry Zombones look similar to the Red Bones from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, but look a bit more like zombified Koopas. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:GalaxySoft Inc. Games Category:Crossover Games Category:2014 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Original Games